The technology described herein relates generally to sump pressurization systems, and more particularly to such systems for gas turbine engines.
Aft sump pressurization is important to prevent oil leaks and turbine cavity fires. This is usually accomplished by a double-walled rotating duct that acts as a conduit for booster or compressor air for pressurizing the aft sump and also minimize heat pickup from high pressure compressor (HPC) and high pressure turbine (HPT) bore.
In the current designs, gas turbine aft sump pressurization is usually accomplished, by extracting air from compressor front stages radially inward thru rotating radial tubes and transporting it aft to the aft sump thru a double walled duct that rotates with the HP shaft about the engine centerline.
There remains a need for improved aft sump pressurization systems which will provide pressurization in a robust and economical fashion.